Ash and Bonnie
by WitChan
Summary: Bonnie loves Ash, but Ash don't accept her as a lover. Will the two end up together? Find out.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

Our heroes, Ash Ketchum, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Pikachu are heading to a route to stay there for the rest of the night since it was getting late. One of them, Bonnie, was walking behind her brother, Clemont, and her friends as they go. Also, she looked at Ash's ass, smiling. She developed a major crush on Ash when she first met him. She never told him that she loved him, but she'd rather save it for later.

After reaching their destination, Serena said, "Clemont, Pikachu, and I will come back here with wood, Ash. Stay here with Bonnie."

"Okay, Serena," Ash said as he and Bonnie sat on the ground.

"Should I tell him now or later? Hmmm... Maybe now," Serena spoke inside her mind as Serena, Clemont, and Pikachu left her and Ash to get some wood. Then, she looked at Ash. "Ash."

"What is it, Bonnie?" Ash asked, looking at Bonnie.

"I love you," Bonnie replied.

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash," Bonnie said. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard."

"No offense, Bonnie, but this is all wrong. I mean, I'm like seven-eight years old than you and Clemont's my friend. There are many boys around your age you can fall in love and I'm sure they can accept you as a lover," Ash said.

"I don't give a fuck if we're years apart, Ash. I love you and that's final. Now fuck me!" Bonnie said.

"Is something wrong, Bonnie?" Clemont asked as he, Serena, and Pikachu returned to Ash and Serena with wood.

"Nothing's wrong, Clemont," Bonnie replied, lying to her own brother.

The next morning, Ash woke up as the rest were still asleep. Noticing Bonnie having her arm on Ash, he gently put it on the ground while getting up. With that, Bonnie woke up. Then, she smiled at Ash.

"Morning, sexy," Bonnie said.

"Don't ever do that again," Ash said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bonnie asked, trying to play innocent.

"You know what I'm talking about, Bonnie. You had your arm on me," Ash replied.

"Oh, that. I was waiting for you to fall asleep to do it. Then after that, I gave you a kiss on the cheek," Bonnie said.

"You what!?" Ash yelled.

Bonnie giggled. "I always wanted to kiss you and I did it anyway."

"That's it. I'm gonna tell Clemont on you," Ash said.

"And now you're snitching like a pussy ass bitch? Please. You know you want my cunt," Bonnie said.

"Ugh..." Clemont said, waking up. After rubbing his eyes, he said, "Morning, guys."

"Morning, man," Ash said.

"Morning, brother," Bonnie said.

"Wanna know what Bonnie said to me last night, Clemont?" Ash asked, then he told Clemont everything she said, also saying that she put her arm on him while they were asleep.

"She loves you and she wants you to fuck her? Now that's funny. She's too young for you, Ash, as you should know. She should become a comedian instead of training Pokemon," Clemont said.

"She's dead serious, bro. Look at her, she's giving me that look. You know, the "I wanna have sex with you" look," Ash said.

"She's probably teasing you, Ash," Clemont said.

Ash sighed. "Whatever."

A few hours later, the gang are heading to another route as Bonnie was walking next to Ash. She suddenly touched his ass, squeezing it hard as she blushed. It lasted short, however, as Ash shoved her hand away from his ass. Once reaching their destination, Clemont went inside his backpack to share some snacks with the gang, but there were none.

"Looks like I'm out of snacks," Clemont said.

"Then I'll go to the store, alone," Ash said, trying his best to avoid being alone with Bonnie again.

"It's okay, Ash. You stay here with Bonnie," Clemont said.

"Or the five of us can go together. Sounds great, right?"

"Just stay with Bonnie, Ash. We won't take long, I promise," Clemont said.

"Okay then..." Ash said as Bonnie leaned closer to him, watching Clemont, Pikachu, and Serena leave as Bonnie dug her hand inside Ash's pants to play with his ass.

"Quit it!" Ash scowled, pushing Bonnie off him.

"Not until we have sex!" Bonnie said, moving back to Ash. She then touched his pants, pulling them, along with his underwear, on the ground as she went on her knees.

"I'm warning you!" Ash said.

Mouthing Ash's cock, she wrapped her hand on it, stroking it as she moved the other one towards Ash's ass. Ash tried to resist, but her sucking wouldn't let him as Bonnie plunged two of her fingers inside Ash's ass, thrusting them in and out.

Rubbing Bonnie's hair as he smiled, Ash said, "Keep going, Bonnie."

Bonnie was happy to hear what Ash said, so she stroked it faster, moaning as saliva dripped out of her mouth to touch her legs. Not only did Ash enjoyed this, but he enjoyed the sucking sounds Bonnie was making and the thrusting from his ass.

After more strokes, Ash's cock ejaculated as he filled Bonnie's mouth with his love-goo. Then, Bonnie let go of Ash's privates as she swallowed most of his sperm down her throat.

"I need more sperm later on. It's delicious," Bonnie said.

"I'm available anytime," Ash said.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Ash?" Bonnie asked, removing her shorts.

"I didn't," Ash replied, feeling extremely horny after what just happened between him and Bonnie.

"Then do it," Bonnie said, bending down.

Joining Bonnie, he pushed his cock deep inside her cunt, grabbing her ass with both his hands as he began thrusting her cunt, in and out.

"God, your cock feels great," Bonnie said, loving the incredible feelings from her cunt, moaning with Ash again as she squeezed her hands on the ground.

"Your cunt feels great, Bonnie, just like your mouth," Ash said.

"Why thank you, love. Please go faster," Bonnie said.

Doing as told, he moved his hips faster as Bonnie's moaning grew louder. By the look on her face, she don't want this to end, but she'll eventually tell Ash to stop so they can do it later.

More thrusts later, Bonnie reached her climax, but Ash didn't since it already happened a few minutes ago. "That's it, baby..."

"Okay..." Ash said, ending his thrusting as he got off Bonnie, calming down with her as they smiled at one another. After calming down, Ash said, "Wanna know what I learned today, Bonnie? Age doesn't matter."

"Of course it doesn't matter, sexy. Love is love, regardless of age, height, and all that stuff" Bonnie said, crawling closer to Ash as she got on top of him. "Let's make out, shall we?"

"I'm up for a kiss, Bonnie," Ash said.

After their words, the trainers touched each other's lips as Ash grabbed Bonnie's ass, swirling each other's tongues as they moaned once again.

"WHAT THE SHIT!?" Clemont yelled as Serena and Pikachu gasped, distracting Ash and Bonnie. Then, he pulled out his gun as Ash and Bonnie got off each other. As for Serena, she ran off crying after seeing her crush making out with another girl. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU FOR KISSING MY SISTER!"

Ash put his clothes back on while running off to avoid gunfire. "Since when did you get a gun, Clemont?"

"I BOUGHT IT BEFORE WE MET YOU!" Clemont replied, acting all crazy.

"Stop, Clemont!" Bonnie begged, but Clemont refused.

Clemont finally stopped as Pikachu used Thunderbolt on him, paralyzing him as he couldn't move. "Thanks, Pikachu," Ash said.

"At least you didn't kill him," Bonnie said, putting her clothes back on. "I suggest we return Clemont back to Lumiose City. His journey ends here."

"Good idea, Bonnie," Ash said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ash," Bonnie said as Ash picked up Clemont's immobilized body. They and Pikachu then moved on to Lumiose City.

The End


End file.
